callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Second Sun
How is Highrise based off this level? Where did you see any indication that it was? (NOTE: I didn't post the original question - it was unsigned.) TigerHeli 13:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Highrise is based off of an office complex in New York City. Common sense should have told you that. MOBILIZED Call of Duty 2 Headline Should I add how in the newspaper stand the headline for the newspaper is "Call of Duty 2"? No it is already mentioned here or on other pages.--Sgt wikia 18:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Lights I have noticed that when you later get into buildings they actually have lights on, but since the EMP had a large radius it should cover all the area that Rangers visit in this mission, thus it makes this a little not realistic, or they made that just because player would have to walk in dark, anyways, they could make some candles or something else that uses no power. I think I have a good point. Anon 19:48, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I seem to recall some glowsticks scattered around in the buildings. Also they explained that some of the buildings, like Whiskey Hotel were hardened against EMP.Cpthunt 01:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : :This is the capitol of America we are talking about. Im sure that all of the government buildings have been adapted to be hardened against EMP and atleast have a generator or 2. MOBILIZED McCord Private Sandler got his own page, but Pvt. McCord also always generates with the same name and rank. After Sandler and the random-generated ranger die clearing the rooms, the squad is only Foley,Dunn,Rameriz and McCord. He is the only Ranger that can be speaking when the subitles show "Ranger:" Trivia section The trivia section is bloated with information that is not trivia. Much of the detail is discussion or speculation, which does not belong in trivia. We should be working towards integrating the trivia into the article or removing irrelevant text. --Scottie theNerd 13:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) 3 Weapons Glitch "As with Game Over, there is a way to obtain three weapons. As the helicopters start falling, run to the area where the first helicopter crashes dangerously close to Dunn. If you maneuver around it carefully, you should be able to pick up an enemy weapon (Often an AK-47 or a FAL). Continue on as normal until you get to cover inside the building. When a deafening explosion goes off behind you, you gain max ammo in your M4 and you gain an M9, while also keeping your third weapon. Feel free to keep them for as long as you want and swap them out for other weapons." Can anyone prove this? Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 02:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I can. It is very difficult because of the Little Bird that tracks you, but if you are quick enough in grabbing a weapon and getting to cover, you will have three weapons. I took a video of this glitch: Video LC-Tanglestar 00:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, you can carry the three weapons for the next mission KEViN1009 05:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) you should STOP GLITCHING. if you have any skill or knowledge, then you should be able to complete this mission with only 2 weapons. stupid noobs. MOBILIZED *sorry "mobilized", but some people like to have three guns. its a game. In the Singleplayer, it doesn't matter if one gltiches, its not like you get anything for it. chill. and also, please sign your posts with four "~" Icommandoxx 17:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just for fun I'm starting to see lots of stuff popping up in trivia sections, like the following: "The timer in this level is 18:57 (6:57pm), 22 minutes after the timer in "Of Their Own Accord," 18:35 (6:35pm). Just for fun, if you are able to clear the previous two levels in less than 22 minutes, the time lapse of these events should be accurate." What's that supposed to mean, 'just for fun'.LITE992 01:52, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Basically, some people may find it amusing, but it has no affect on the actual storyline. LC-Tanglestar 05:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :If it doesn't add encyclopedic value to the article, it's not really something we should be putting in. Players will always have their own personal challenges to make their game more interesting, but doesn't mean we should list house rules in article pages. Otherwise, we'd get an influx of comments about using the disabled holographic sight and realistic reloading rules. --Scottie theNerd 11:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::True, I must agree with that. Perhaps if we remove the last part from "Just for fun" it'd become more informational. LC-Tanglestar 13:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I've gone and changed it, so instead of saying "just for fun," it now says: "If the player is able..."LITE992 20:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC) the guys trapped in the BTR i made an edit that the Rangers left the trapped russians becasue they couln't fight back and killing them would be a warcrime exocution. someone reverted it to them being left to suffocate (i can see oppenings on the BTR model). please, enlighten me as to why i was wrong and the Rangers were being cruel bastards. Agent Tasmania 09:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I personally don't believe they would suffocate, per se, but I do believe the Rangers completely disregarded them because...Well, quite simply, look around. If that was you there, watching your country's capital city burn, would you be sympathetic to the ones burning it? LC-Tanglestar 03:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : :Considering that the Russian soldiers may very well be conscripts or otherwise not want to fight the war anymore than those Rangers did, then if i were actualy an American citizen fighting that then i may in fact empathise and leave them incapacitated but unharmed. Agent Tasmania 03:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) : :The BTR has an electric door it says somewhere and with the EMP... well it wont work. :So they couldn't do anything anyway. JayWarS1903 08:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Or wanted to do anything. Mobilized 03:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Time of Year? In the discussion section of "Wolverines!" I suggested that the lighting in that level, "Exodus" and the D.C. levels indicate that the time of year was during Daylight Saving Time (between March 13 - November 6 according to the charts for 2016). The only months that would rain (in this level and "Whiskey Hotel") during DST would be March, or most likely April. So with this recent research, I'm suggesting that the events of Modern Warfare 2 would occur in April 2016. - EvErLoyaLEagLE (4/24/2010) I always thought the rain storm was caused by the nuclear explosion, therefore, not natural and time of year would not be affected.TigerHeli 15:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Depends on how you look at it. MOBILIZED EvErLoyaL, here is something worth noting. I looked on ChaCha, and they said that EMPs do not cause it to rain. Nuclear explosions, on the other hand, do. Dawth Mawl 14:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Intro Movie I don't know if anyone has noticed, but in the intro movie for Second Sun it doesn't show the transferring form the TF 141 to the Rangers. Here's a video for proof. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evEyyNTyHFA 1. Sign your posts 2. Yes, that is weird. JayWarS1903 08:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It is implied, However. MOBILIZED Possibly Unrealistic I read somewhere that the nuke wouldn't actually be able to cause damage to the ISS because explosions don't travel far in space or something. Could anyone confirm this or correct me, please? I feel like this could go in trivia. 02:02, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Either way, you can't put anything pertaining to real life unless there is a direct reference. This is a Call of Duty wiki after all, not Wikipedia or a wiki about that stuff, where it belongs. Sgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 02:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::To answer the OP's question I'm pretty sure that a nuclear explosion could destroy the ISS, because while explosion itself does little, the shockwave is the real killer. YuriKaslov 02:20, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::A shockwave can only occure in atmosphere and any space-fairing entity must already be immune to many thousands of times the radiation that a nuke puts out. Agent Tasmania 03:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Guys we don't have UMP in the weapons section. Saw 2 in gameplay. One with acog and one with rds. Admin can please add em Pulkit.sharma96 (talk) 18:26, September 9, 2016 (UTC)Soap Pulkit.sharma96 (talk) 18:26, September 9, 2016 (UTC)Soap MacTavish